Which One?
by Aoi-sempai
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has joined Fairytail Academy - and meets Natsu and Gray, her two worst nightmares. What if, she falls for both? Or worse, what if THEY fall for HER? Which One? Jerza, Lyvia, Gavy, NaLu vs GraLu! Rated T.
1. First Day

**Which One?**

_______벚꽃_; Nyaahhhh. I read a couple of fanfics today.. and I suddenly wanted to write  
about NaLu vs. GraLu! Kekekekekekeke.  
___Lucy; It's not fair, we aren't freaking dolls! You can't just BOOM put us together like that!  
____Natsu; Yes she can.  
Gray; Yes she can.  
____벚꽃; Well. Er. I don't own Fairytail, and I'm looking for a betareader!_

* * *

She strode down the hall anxiously, looking for a faint sign for  
her to at least to recognize her surroundings. _Shit.  
_Her blonde hair swished to and fro as she frantically groped for in her pocket.  
_Oh right. Her phone got confiscated earlier._

"LU-CHAN!" called out a girl. Lucy whirled around. Sighing with relief,  
she ran towards the short, blue-haired girl. She wore a short gingham  
skirt, a dark blazer, a white shirt and a blue ribbon. She was  
carrying packet that looked suspiciously like clothes.

"My god, Levy-san! I got lost!" she said quickly. Then she tugged  
at her grey hoodie and ripped jeans. "I feel so out of it," she mumbled.  
Levy grinned and handed her the packet.  
"Here. I was going to give it to you just now but Gajeel-kun pulled me away, gomen!" she apologized.

"I hate this new school, everything's so unfamiliar." complained Lucy.  
"You'll get used to it, Lu-chan. By the way, I got by on making your portfolio." she replied.  
"Portfolio?" queried Lucy. Levy shrugged back.

"I don't know, you have to give it to the administration or something.." she trailed off, gazing  
at the window. "Uh, Lu-chan, I gotta go, here," She pushed some art block into  
the bewildered blonde's palms and jogged away.

Lucy clutched the paper and peered out of the window. Gajeel was waiting patiently on a bench.  
Fairy Academy had the most wonderful gardens.. she had to admit that.  
It surprised Lucy how Levy had fallen for Gajeel, and vice versa.

Levy, well, she was vice president of the student council ( Next to Erza Scarlet as president, more  
on that later..) she had unbelievable grades whilst Gajeel.. he  
was the opposite. He just passed his examinations to move on the grades,  
he was part of a gang.. he even had pierced ears. Not to mention Levy was a junior,  
and Gajeel was a senior.

Lucy sighed and examined the art block Levy had given her. There was a picture of her,  
in a pale blue shirt and two ponytails. Then came the rest of her information.

_NAME : LUCY HEARTFILIA  
AGE : EIGHTEEN  
GENDER : FEMALE  
DORM ROOM: FORTY SEVEN.  
CLASSES : MUSIC, PHYSICS, COOKING SKILLS, ART, DESIGN AND TECHNOLOGY.  
STATUS : JUNIOR, NO CLUBS NOR EXTRA-CURRICULAR ACTIVITIES.  
FINANCIALS: PREPAID BY MR. HEARTFILIA FOR TWO YEARS.  
RELATIVES : ALL DECEASED.  
ASSIGNED GUIDES : GRAY FULLBUSTER AND NATSU DRAGNEEL.  
_

Lucy re-read the last part. HANG ON. Did it say.. oh no. Out of ALL the people  
in the class, it had to be those two? She wasn't five minutes into the  
administration office when she noticed one large poster stapled  
onto the bulletin board. It contained four names and pictures of Natsu Dragneel,  
Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandez.

And three minutes later an irritated looking teacher dragged the salmon-haired boy  
and the other three into the office. Lucy observed the teacher, who was  
wearing a golden badge. They disappeared into a back room and then Lucy's  
name was called out by the secretary at the office.

Well, there was nothing for it. She started walking blindly towards a short girl with long,  
wavy, really light blonde hair. She wore a frilly pink dress with no shoes on.  
She must be a new student too, surely. Lucy reached out with her hand and tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled, the girl jumped back and stared at Lucy. She looked way, way, WAY TOO YOUNG to be  
a student in Fairy Academy! Then she smiled. "Hello, new student?" she asked, holding  
out her hand. "I'm Mavis, and I'm an art teacher here at Fairy Academy."  
Lucy gawped at her. "You look WAY to young to be teaching!" she blurted out.

Mavis smiled. "Everybody says that, well. Who are your guides?" she asked.  
"Ehhh, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster," replied Lucy.  
Mavis's face darkened. "Out of all the people.." she muttered. Then her face lit up again.  
She grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her along the corridor.

**Ten minutes later and..**

"Here," grinned Mavis proudly. She pointed to a door labeled 47 in a huge silver font.  
"And your guides should be in there," she added, pointing to another door labeled  
50. "Thanks, Mavis-sama!" she curtseyed slightly and went inside her dorm.  
Two girls stared at her when she came in holding a piece of art block and a suspicious looking package.

"Juvia would like to know who you are," stated the bluenette. She had no  
emotion whatsoever on her face and her hair was short and spiky.  
"Juvia-san, shes probably our new cell-mate. Room-mate." The redhead corrected herself and  
grinned slyly at Lucy. She had long red hair and a sneaky expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia.." mumbled Lucy taking a step forward.  
The girls froze. "HEARTFILIA?" they both shrieked and jumped up simultaneously.  
"EEEEEEEEEEKK!" yelled Lucy and backed away to the door.

"Woah, I've READ about you in the newspapers!" gasped the redhead.  
"Juvia has too," admitted the bluenette.  
Then they both regained etiquette and posture. "Sorry about that," they both apologized at the same time.

"Geez, not like I'm a superstar or anything," laughed Lucy. The redhead stood up and stretched her hand.  
"Erza Scarlet, President of the student council and Head Girl." she announced.  
Juvia mimicked her. "Juvia Lockser, Treasurer of the student council and Prefect," declared Juvia.  
I stared at them. "Formal much?"

Then they both relaxed. "Your stuffs up there," said Erza calmly.  
She pointed to the top left bunk. Then I stared around the room. There was multicolored  
shag carpets on the floor. At the feet of the left bunk, it was yellow and blue.  
On the right, it was brown and red. Funny.

"That's Juvia's bed, Erza-sama's bed and Cana-san's bed." Juvia informed me.  
I stared at Juvia's bed. It was patterned with a chibi face of a white haired boy. Hm.  
The sheets were scattered with obviously hand-made dolls of a white haired boy.  
WAS SHE OBSESSED OR SOMETHING?

Erza's bed was colourful yet simple. The unknown Cana's bed was littered with beer caps and her pillow  
was shaped like a gigantic wine glass. Alcoholic, confirmed Lucy.  
The rest of the room had four small desks with small laptops on them.  
Three of them were customized to match the beds.

Lucy laughed aloud and clambered onto her bed. It was soft and warm.  
Within minutes she fell asleep with her clothes on.  
Erza peered over her and took her suitcases and luggages and unpacked for her.  
"Juvia thinks she has alot of clothes," said Juvia softly.

Erza stifled a giggled. "Shes a Heartfilia, that's why!" she replied.  
Then the bluenette's face became serious.  
"Juvia wonders if she would remember you." she muttered.  
The redhead froze. "Maybe she will, in time."

* * *

In her dream, Lucy was floating.. floating.. then she floated down to a kindergarten yard.  
Mini-her was running around squealing with a mini Levy and another tiny girl with  
long red hair. Her bare feet came into contact with the rubbery tiles.

Glancing around, she saw the chalk board hanging on the whitewashed wall  
of the kindergarten. It read, 'LITTLE TOTS KINDERGARTEN'.  
Lucy smiled, then walked towards her mini-me. Obviously all the children couldn't see her.

Then her mini-me tripped over a mean looking purple-haired little boy.  
"ERRZAAA-NEESAN!" she bawled. Then the little girl with long red hair ran over.  
She fussed over the tiny Lucy for a little while until she stopped crying.

Then, hand on her hips, she reprimanded the boy for not apologizing.  
Realization hit Lucy like a tonne of bricks. Eek! Erza Scarlet!  
Then she started drifting.. drifting away.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. Daylight seeped in through the binds of the curtain.  
"Lucy-chan, glad to see your awake," said an unfamiliar voice.  
The blonde scrambled over to the edge of the bunk to see a brunette wearing  
a dark blazer, a white shirt, a gingham skirt and a green ribbon.

"I'm Cana Alberona, nice to meet you." she said, then tossed up a bag.  
"That's your school uniform. Hurry up, breakfast already started." she added,  
then strode out of the dorm. Lucy glanced at her bedside clock.

**IT WAS ONLY SEVEN O' CLOCK!**

Half-heartedly she dressed, then tidied up her bed. Her uniform was exactly  
the same as Cana's. She skipped outside and stopped dead.  
She didn't know where to go. She didn't even know whether they had a cafeteria or not.  
_SHIT!_

_ "_You lost?" drawled a boy's voice. Lucy turned back to see a salmon-haired boy  
and a dark-haired boy. Oh. She recognized them..  
"Hey.." put in the dark-haired boy. "Aren't you Lucy Heartfilia?" Lucy nodded promptly.  
"And you guys must be Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!"

Two sets of jaws dropped open. "Shit, sorry about yesterday," said the dark-haired boy.  
"Yeah, detention by stupid Zeref because we nearly exploded the Chem lab.." added Natsu.  
Gray shoved his hands in his pocket.

Lucy noticed they were both wearing white shirts with dark jackets and jeans.  
But Gray wore a blue tie and Natsu a green one.  
Before she could say anything, her sharp ears caught Natsu and Gray having a conversation  
by breathing. Honestly.. they thought she couldn't hear?

"She's hot," breathed Natsu.  
"She's mine," breathed Gray back.  
"You have Juvia, man."  
"She doesn't like me anymore, she likes Lyon."  
"So what? Dibs on her anyway."  
"I said shes mine first. And you have Lisanna."  
"Oh shit I forgot about her."  
"Dimwit. You really are insensitive."

Lucy pretended she didn't hear that, but her face started to blush roses.  
"So, wheres the canteen?" she asked.  
The boys snapped out of it and stared at her.  
"We don't have a canteen," said Gray calmly.  
"All we have is a couple of cafes here, but there are no seats and tables," added Natsu.

Lucy stared back at them. "Then where do you eat?"  
"Anywhere," both of them shrugged.  
"Eat with me," both of them chorused.  
"Shit, I dibbed he.. hem hem." Natsu cleared his throat when he noticed Lucy's gaze.

"Just take me to the cafe then," Lucy facepalmed and groaned.  
Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran away, leaving Natsu dazed.  
"HEY! CHEAT!" he yelled, and then ran after him.

* * *

She felt like blushing roses again. She was sitting in between the two guys, careful  
not to inch too close to one. They ate in silence.  
They were on a roof, for gods sake. They bought sandwiches, Lucy a muffin.  
"I'm gonna throw this away." mumbled Natsu, holding up a plastic container the  
shape of a triangle. It had held the sandwich before he devoured it.

"Me too," scowled Gray. Natsu stared at Gray and electricity zoomed through their  
eyes. Then the two of them started squabbling.. ON A ROOF.  
Suddenly, they were both in a REALLY AWKWARD position. Like.. couples dancing.  
They both spat at each other and hurried to unscramble themselves.

Lucy stood up, enjoying the breeze and ignoring the immature, fighting kids.  
And they were supposed to be SENIORS! Really!  
"KYAHH!" yelled Lucy.

A foot jutted out of the quarreling mess and propelled Lucy forward a few steps -  
enough to make her loose her balance and wobbled over the edge.  
Then she slipped and fell.

Natsu and Gray froze in mid-fight. They watched Lucy topple backwards in slow  
motion. "SHIT!" both of them yelled at the same time.  
The salmon-haired boy made a swipe at her body -  
and caught her boob, out of all things.

"OIIII!" shrieked Lucy, dangling from the roof. She instinctively slapped Natsu -  
and started falling again. Gray clutched her sweaty wrists panicking.  
"GOT HER!" he yelled, accidentally swinging her over his head and letting go.

Lucy flew through the open window which they used to get up to the roof  
and landed ankle first on a flight of stairs.

A sickening crack echoed in her ears as her ankle twisted. Her head hit the  
granite floor and everything went black.

* * *

R&R *cries*


	2. Mishaps

**Which One?  
**

_______벚꽃_; Isoya here.. *ticks off attendance list* And the rest of the crew, yeah?  
Lucy; Yeah! All present and ACCOUNTED FOR!  
_______벚꽃_; Oh wait, where's Fernandez?  
Lucy; Out the back of the studio. Who's Isoya?  
_______벚꽃_; My name. *facepalm*  
Lucy; Ohh. Anoo, Isoya here doesn't own ANYTHING related to Fairytail. I think.  
Hiro Mashima; She owns the idea and the plot I guess?  
_______벚꽃_; But not the characters and magic, see, Lucy?  
Hiro Mashima; Arigato Kutaimas, for reading this poor little girl's fanfiction.  
_______벚꽃_; WHAT THE *beep* YOU MOTHER *beep*beep* beeeeeep*

* * *

When Lucy Heartfilia woke up, she was wrapped securely  
in comfortable white folds. Not that she didn't mind.  
It was just a little tight. She wriggled a bit and a sharp pain  
shot through her skull. Ouch.

She felt really numb all of a sudden. Hmmm.. she let go of all of her thoughts.  
For a moment, she felt bliss. Lucy yawned, then snuggled  
in tighter into the thick blanket. "Ahhhhhh.. so relaxing." murmured Lucy.

The gnawing pain at the back of her head had disappeared.  
She drank in her surroundings. She should be in the Smethwyck Ward. Apparently,  
they called a sickbay the Smethwyck Ward. Lucy pondered hard on this.  
The walls were colourful, painted a calming sky blue, and was patterned with fish  
and other underwater creatures.

The sheets that separated the different patients (A/N - Sorry, I'm not so sure what word I should use?)  
were also patterned with bubbles and fishes. Overall, it gave Lucy a quite  
nauseating feeling that she was underwater. Oh well.

She looked around her bed. It was pretty comfortable for a hospital-like bed.  
Even though she hadn't met alot of students here, there was a pile  
of get-well cards and gifts - a hand-drawn sketch of Lucy sleeping, ( '"Eek!" muttered Lucy. )  
eleven cards, and two boxes of candy - bon-bons and candy-canes.

"Achhhhoo!" sneezed someone. Lucy perked up. "Lucy Heartfilia? It's Mavis!" she hollered.  
"Right here," called Lucy. Mavis threw back the sheets. "Hey!" she smiled.  
"Well, your stay in the Smethwyck Ward has exceeded the duration time," she said.  
"Nyeh?" muttered Lucy.

"Ah, see, we have allotted times for each patient, so if you overstay your visit it's most likely  
someone would die, so you need to get out," explained Mavis bluntly.  
"Ah, I see. Hey don't PUSH!" yelled Lucy, and Mavis ushered her out of the bed.

"I'll take care of your get-well things, go get changed!" she thrust Lucy's uniform ( Freshly laundered, noted Lucy )  
back to her and started scraping the cards and company inside a black and white  
branded bag. Lucy sprinted to the bathroom and got changed in thirteen seconds flat.  
She rushed out again to find Mavis holding out the bag to her.  
"Have a nice day!" Mavis waved, a dreamy look settling over her eyes.

* * *

Erza the demon.. was back.  
"I SWEAR I'LL KILL THOSE TWO BLITHERING IDIOTS!" she yelled ferociously.  
Lucy scratched the back of her head.  
"J-Juvia says calm down!" panicked the bluenette. Obviously she had never seen  
the scarlet beauty so worked up before.  
"CHILL, ERZA, CHILL!" yelled the blonde.

Erza shot a death glare at her. "NO!" she thundered.  
"I WON'T CHILL UNTIL THOSE TWO AND GIVEN A LESSON!"  
Then she smashed her palms together. Lucy, Cana and Juvia winced  
as they heard an ominous cracking sound.

"E-Erza-sama.. are your hands alright?" stuttered Cana.  
Erza unclenched her fists to show two tiny dolls that resembled the two idiots greatly.  
"Shit, someone better warn those two," sighed Juvia.  
Then, a sudden silence.

Everyone in the vicinity stared at Juvia.  
"YOU DIDN'T SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON!" yelled the others, including Erza.  
"Juvia forgot, oshkosh!" the bluenette facepalmed.  
Everyone sighed... and then another awkward silence..

BAM. BAM. The dorm door flung open. Flushed, tired, stood the two idiots.  
An evil aura surrounded Cana, Juvia and Erza. "You," said Cana hotly,  
"Are," continued Juvia menacingly, "Dead." scowled Erza.  
"Oh shit." gasped the dark-haired boy. The pink haired boy was a little red in the face.  
He nodded in agreement to Gray and gulped loudly.

"CHARGE!" screamed Erza, pointing a manicured, polished, evil finger at the pair.  
Everyone ran everywhere, and things were in a mess for awhile. Finally,  
Erza caught Natsu, tied him up, and fitted a gag into his mouth.  
"Anyone caught Gray yet?" hollered the evil woman.

"Juvia was successful!" grinned the other. She held up Gray by the back of his collar,  
who was also bound and gagged. "Let's get to work." cackled Cana.

* * *

Gray stumbled through the dorm door gasping for breath. By the looks of it, he  
was tortured to insanity. He was also dragging along the lifeless lump  
that was Natsu - he had fainted.

"Gray! What happened?" exclaimed Jellal. Loke peered down at them from his top bunk, his tinted  
glasses nearly blinding Gray. "Erza happened," groaned Natsu.  
Gray half-laughed, then choked. "Wait until you hear what_ JUVIA_ did to me!"  
"Not that I'm interested, but did you two get beaten up by _girls_?" queried Loke.

"Shut up, I'd like to see you take on Erza, Juvia and Cana." shot back Gray.  
"I could probably beat them with my hands tied up," yawned Loke.  
"Arrogant ditch," muttered Natsu foul-mouthedly.  
Then the salmon-haired boy's face went green and his cheeks puffed up.  
"Oh god, not on the _floor_, Natsu," yelled Loke with distaste.

"Shut up."groaned the boy. "Don't make me puke all over you," he added.  
At this Loke actually shut himself up and jumped down from the bunk bed.  
"Hey, what room is this," Loke coughed several times. "Blonde chick in?"  
"Somewhere between forty and forty nine I think," thought Gray.

"SAYONARA!" He flicked his tinted glasses and ran out of the dorm. Jellal and Gray stared  
at the swinging door, perplexed. "What the.. OH SH.." Gray jumped up and  
raced after Loke, suddenly realizing his motive.  
"Where've they gone?" asked Natsu, resurfacing.  
"Gross, look what you've done to the floor!" exclaimed Jellal, ignoring his question.

"Wait.. no.. he's.. a-already.. CRAP!" mumbled Natsu, putting the chunks together.  
He scrambled to the door and blundered loudly after the two boys.  
Then he stopped. "Suckers," he chuckled. He turned and barged into the dorm room number  
49. "LUCY!"

"Hai, Natsu-kun," a girl white short white hair called out and waved.  
A blue haired girl up on the bunk with an orange-brown headband tore her eyes away  
from the book she was reading to look at the person who had just entered.  
"Did you come to see me, Natsu-kun?" asked the white-haired girl again.  
"Er, no, Li-san, just, um, looking for, the new blonde girl." replied Natsu weakly.

Lisanna, or Li-san's eyes flared when he mentioned a _girl._  
"Is it a _pretty_ girl? Prettier than _me_?" scowled Lisanna.  
"Calm down, Lisanna-san. Natsu,"a tall girl with flashing purple hair paused and stared  
at Natsu. "Knows that he belongs to you. If he doesn't I'd love to-" her sentence  
was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, screams and whacks.  
"Gotta go, BYE!" yelled Natsu, and ran out of the intimidating dorm.

"CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" screamed Gray dramatically. Natsu skidded to a stop.  
It seemed Loke had barged into the dorm, and found only Lucy there, and  
attempted to seduce her with his charms. In the end, tempers ran  
high, there was a lot of blushing, and finally, Loke ended up  
with his face up the wall.

Lucy cracked her knuckles. "Erza-chan isn't the only one who can hit, you know."  
Gray grinned and took his chance while Natsu was helping Loke  
pry his face out of the wall.  
"Lucy, would you like to go out with me?" he said politely. "As friends?" he added hastily.  
The blonde put her hands on her hips.  
"This isn't a contest right? To see who can get me first?" she asked firmly.

Gray shook his head no. "Well.. no. I'm busy." Lucy replied coolly.  
Disappointed, the dark haired boy slinked back to the dorm.  
"Oi, ice-breath! Come here and help this-" Natsu gestured at Loke's unconscious body.  
"-bastard, I don't think he can stand up by himself,"  
Loke opened his mouth. "She's my princess." Then he fell limp again.

"SERIOUSLY! STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL DISMANTLE YOUR FACE WITH MY FISTS!"

* * *

At midnight, two boys sneaked out of the same room and crept towards  
the Biology classroom, which was eerily quiet and dark.  
"Did you bring the torchlight?" hissed one of them.  
"Yeah," whispered back the other.  
A light was flipped on and two faces were illuminated.  
Natsu and Gray.

"I'm gay." said Natsu quietly. Then he stared into a repulsed looking Gray.  
"What the HELL man, you're.. freakin' GAY?" half-shouted Gray.  
Then Natsu clutched as his chest, wheezing with laughter.  
"Just kidding, kidding! That would be sick."

"Okay.. so we're here to discuss who gets Lucy.."  
There was no reply. Gray pressed on. "So we'll challenge each other to a fight, okay?"  
Still no reply. "Whoever wins, which would probably be me, gets to hit on her. Deal?"  
There should have been an uproar by Natsu at this.  
But all he heard was a soft pop and a fizzing sound.

"Natsu?" A switch flipped, and lights flooded the classroom.  
"DETENTION - SNEAKING AROUND AFTER DARK!" screamed a woman's voice.  
And standing right there - next to the traitor Natsu - was none other  
than Erza Scarlet herself. But then she pulled Natsu's ear.  
"You too, SNEAK!"

"Oww! Erza-sama, don't.. please.. arghhh.. ouch... hey.. what the hell..." yelped Natsu.  
"This is all your fault," muttered Gray darkly.  
"Oh, eff you!" shouted Natsu.  
Erza swished her long, scarlet hair and sighed.  
"I don't know why your fighting like this! You two are always the best of friends when I see you!"

"Oh.. remember we were supposed to act buddy buddy to not get in trouble?" mouthed Gray to Natsu.  
"Shit.. I forgot!" mouthed Natsu back, looking stricken.  
Erza sighed again, and dropped Natsu and Gray, whom she was both holding by the ear.  
"I'll let you off this once. BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN UNLESS YOU ARE REQUESTED BY A TEACHER  
TO DO A NIGHT SHIFT OR IF YOU GET SUMMONED BY THE HEAD! GO!" she screamed.

"This is all your fault.."

* * *

Haihai~ I just realized I'm a really bad writer! :o  
Feel free to point out my mistakes.  
Random Fact~ I love how Dan Straight loves Lucy in the anime - haha.


	3. Secret Place

**Which One?**

_*cough* I've changed my writing format! I hate the fact that once I get a story to like, a few chapters,  
I'm ready to quit it. Might as well do one-shots for the rest of my life. I accept flames! Well, not literally,  
but you know what I mean. Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
*cough* Also, thanks to all 400 (somewhere around there) of you who viewed my story! Especially the ones  
who reviewed. MWUAH!_

* * *

"You just HAD to blab to Erza, didn't you?" yelled Gray.  
Natsu spat back at him in reply. "I DIDN'T BLAB, YOU IDIOT!"  
"THEN WHY WERE YOU WITH ERZA?"  
"BECAUSE SHE CAUGHT ME WHEN I WENT OUT!"

It was an all-out war between Natsu and Gray in the dorm room.  
"Christ, I need my sleep!" complained Loke, sitting up on his bunk.  
Jellal was carefully observing the fight as an equal-sided referee.  
Natsu snorted. "Yeah, your _beauty_ sleep. Wear some _pretty pink_ earmuffs."

Muttering savagely under his breath, Loke lay face-down on the mattress  
and muffled the yells with a pillow on his head. Jellal span around on the chair,  
thought for awhile, and yelled loudly.

"STOP! Your amazing referee Jellal has come to a decision!"  
"Amazing, yeahhh right." scoffed Gray.  
"Jellal says.. SHUT THE **** UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" screamed the blue-haired boy.  
"I'M GONNA GET ******* EYEBAGS SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"You're the one making noise screaming," pin-pointed Natsu.  
"DON'T YOU SCREAM ME OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WAKE UP UNDERWATER! **  
**

"WELL I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL WAKE UP WITH THE SCREAM ON THE CEILING!"  
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS. ERZA'S DORM IS REALLY NEAR!"  
In a huff all three boys flumped their selves onto their respective beds and soon started  
snoring. "That's nice," murmured Loke.

"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Lucy stared down at the dreary thick textbook.  
English. Who needed it anyway? Not her, for sure.  
"Ahem. Mr. Fabercastle, please take a seat. Punctuality is key." frowned the teacher.  
Natsu, who was immediately in front of the teacher's desk, snickered.

After three weeks of teaching this sole class alone, the supply teacher still couldn't remember  
all their names. And after three weeks, he was half-way to living hell.

She looked up to see Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Not Fabercastle.  
Cana guffawed loudly and overturned her hidden glass of whiskey.  
"Ah shit."  
The english teacher frowned even more. "I'll have to confiscate that."  
Cana hiccuped and grinned lazily.  
"Not if I can help it, shitlord." she replied, and polished off the rest of the alcohol.

"Why am I stuck with you guys?! DETENTION, CANA ALBALONEY! AND.." the frustrated adult  
glanced outside the door. "PRINCIPAL! I RESIGN!"  
He ran out of the classroom screaming.

"Woah, five minutes into class and the supply teacher runs out screaming like a little girl." Gray raised  
his eyebrows. Cana cheered and led the rebellious class into whooping and chanting.  
"Welcome to living hell," muttered Lucy.  
"I'd pick english over this crap any day."

The principal stuck his head through the doorway. "AHEM."  
A few heads turned to the door and saw nothing.  
"DOWN HERE MAGGOTS!"  
Lucy walked down the isle to the door but saw nobody.  
"I'M BY YOUR THIGHS!"

She looked down and screamed. "PERVERT! PERVERT!"  
Mirajane cheered and started chanting it too. "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"  
"This two hour class has been cancelled." screamed the red-faced man.  
He slammed the door and started crying.

"WE MADE THE PRINCIPAL CRY! WE MADE THE PRINCIPAL CRY!" screamed the students, doing a war dance  
and screaming at the top of their lungs.  
The door flung open. "WE ARE NOT BARBARIANS. WE DON'T DO TRIBE DANCES!" screamed Erza.  
By now the whole classroom was a mess with streak of soot running up one wall, and there  
was a fire in the rubbish bin. The students were actually dancing around the fire.

"IT'S ERZA, THE QUEEN OF THE SAVAGES!" squealed one of the bolder pupils.  
A frightening silence as the red-haired beauty's face darkened.  
"I actually like that title." smiled Erza.  
"Aliens have taken over the school." gasped the blonde.

Erza and the other pupils started chanting war cries and dancing around the wastepaper-bin fire.  
"WE HAVE ERZA ON OUR SIDE, WE MADE THE PRINCIPAL CRY!"  
"Hey, why don't we make a club thing?" piped up Laki, a purple-haired rebellion student.  
"Club sounds lame, how 'bout a gang!" yelled back some other kid.

"A gang sounds cool." agreed Cana, adding more paper to the fire.  
"Let's name it Fairy Tails," declared Erza.  
You could have heard a pin drop, or an ant sneeze. You could tell nobody really liked the name,  
but nobody dared to speak up to the almighty she-warrior.

"Fairy Tails it is." Natsu shrugged.  
"The Fairy Rebels," laughed a girl.  
"And to prove how far we dare to go," Laki sneakily smiled, then she held up a wooden stamp.  
"We'll brand this on our skin with the fire."  
There was a shocked silence.

"Consider it as an orientation. Those who refuse to do it, aren't true rebels." spoke up Gray.  
"If you think you're so brave, you'll be the first one to do it." jeered Natsu.  
"Fine, do me first," declared the other boy with a bit of a swagger.

Gray threw off his shirt, tie, and pants. He stood shivering in only his boxers.  
Natsu cleared his throat. "Er.. Gray. You don't need to strip down. Laki was going to brand you on your arm."

The latter turned red, but still shot back a reply. "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"  
The classroom soon turned into an ear for screams of pain and agony.  
After a few minutes, everybody was happily examining their new 'tattoos'.

"Lucy, aren't you going to get branded?" asked a dismayed Gray.  
"No way," replied the blonde.  
"You are," scowled Natsu, rubbing his 'tattoo'.  
"No! It hurts! No, no, no way I'm EVER going to do that!" exclaimed the girl.

"COME HERE!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the fire.  
"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Lucy. "I'M NOT A REBEL!"  
"Wellll, it just looks like you're gonna be one!" laughed Natsu.

Gray ran over and punched Natsu in the gut. "Enoughs enough, if she doesn't want to do it." he shrugged.  
"Bas-tard.." choked the salmon-haired boy with a dribble of blood making it's way out of his mouth.  
He fainted. "BRAND THE BLONDE! BRAND THE BLONDE!" screamed Laki.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" yelled Lucy. The other students advanced on her in a circle, enclosing her in a trapped  
corner. Gray ran in and beat the hell out of the student with the brand.  
"LUCY, QUIICK!" He grabbed her arm tightly and jolted out of the hooligan classroom.

* * *

Lucy and Gray ran as far as possible from the crazy classroom.  
"Thanks." panted Lucy. "For, um, saving me from that mob." she blushed.  
"One more block to go," replied Gray cheerfully. "And no problem,"

On the inside, Gray felt happy. More than happy. Elated to get alone time with her.  
"One more block to where?" asked Lucy, puzzled.  
"And where the heck are you taking me? This school is way to big," sighed Lucy.

"Nah, don't feel bad. I'm in my third year and I still don't know half of it," said the boy proudly.  
"Wait, your in your THIRD year but your the same age as me?"  
"Skipped."  
"It's pretty obvious, but that'd mean you're really, really smart!"

Eek. This conversation was not going where it was supposed to. Time to change the subject!  
"You have.. um.. really pretty eyes." stuttered Gray.  
The girl turned beetroot red and avoided his gaze. "Thanks."

"Um.. here we are. My special place." Gray announced.  
Lucy looked up to see a small but serene patch of garden, with one cobblestone bench,  
a small man-made raised pond with lily pads, and hundreds of flowers.  
It was overwhelming, to be honest.

"It's pretty," beamed Lucy.  
"Want to sit?" said Gray casually.  
"Er.. it's kind of small."  
"It's okay, I'll scoot over."

Lucy laughed and sat down.  
They spent a few quiet minutes just admiring the scenery.  
"Why do you call this your special place? Brought your first girlfriend here, huh?" teased Lucy.  
Gray chuckled. "Wait- NO. I've never had a girlfriend before,"  
"And I call this my special place because nobody knows about it except for me and you," he emitted  
a proud-ish aura again.

Gray pointed at the hedge on the left of them, where they entered through a small hole.  
"Be sure to cover it up when you go and don't show anyone else this place,"  
"Though you're welcome to come back," he added hastily.  
"Sure," replied Lucy dreamily.

The bell rang for a minute.  
"We should get back to class," sighed Lucy. "But it was fun."  
The boy's heart screamed with joy and went up to his Adam's apple.

"Thanks again.. for saving me." she blushed and smiled.  
Then she bent over and kissed Gray. On the mouth.  
"See ya," she said, then left.  
Gray sat there, dazed and happy. He was flying through the galaxy, picking exotic flowers  
and twirling and there were bunnies and roses and elves which helped him  
gather ribbons and puffs of clouds...

"How the hell the that shit get into my head?" muttered Gray as he snapped out of it.  
"You'd better not show that to anyone else," he told off his brain.  
And then he started to happily skip off to class... but he stopped in time before  
anybody noticed what a dainty girl he was being.

* * *

Small kiss, small token of hope!  
Maybe a NaLu moment next chapter.  
My chapters will probably update once a month.  
& I'm sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Love Happens

**Which One?**

_Hey all you awesome possums out there! I've been thinking, I'd like to try a hand at doing an OC..  
submitted by you little animals. Ah, possums are animals, right?  
...Don't bite me. Also, say what you think in a PM or a review~_

_Please enjoy chapter 4 of Which One?. Fairytail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Muah!_

* * *

"OKAY YOU PUNY LITTLE GIRLS WEARING UNDERRATED TACKY BIKINIS! GET INTO THE POOL AND GIVE ME FIVE!"  
screamed Aquarius, the tough swimming instructor. One hot, tough cookie.  
The sports coach was called Scorpio, who was more easy-going. Fittingly enough, there both had a strong  
relationship going. So strong they would often cancel P.E to make out.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "I didn't sign up for P.E," She flexed her legs and shivered in her pink-and-white swimsuit.  
She was in Lane 4, queuing with Erza and two other girls with white hair.  
"P.E is compulsory for everyone." replied the girl with long white hair.  
The younger one put in, "You'll get in trouble for wearing a swimsuit. Aquarius only allows bikinis."

"I'm Mirajane. She's Lisanna," said the elder, gesturing towards her sister.  
"We're both top swimmers," chimed in Lisanna.  
A short blast of the whistle and Mirajane plunged into the icy water at top speed, along with girls from Lane 1,  
Lane 2, and Lane 3.

Erza snapped on her goggles and bunched up her hair.  
"If you fall underneath the two minutes per length requirement, Aquarius will torture you,"  
she supplied. Lucy nearly fainted. _Two minutes _per length? She could hardly manage with five.

Another signal, and the red-head dived in professionally. Lisanna cheerfully slapped Lucy on her shoulder.  
"Ha-ah. It's okay. You'll fit in.. after you see what Aquarius has in store for you," she snickered.  
"OI! YOU THERE! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BIKINI?!"  
Lucy hid behind Lisanna in a flash. "Eep," she uttered.  
"AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE WATER?! WAIT- WE CAN FIX THAT!" The woman with long, swirly blue hair  
grabbed the hem of Lucy's swimsuit and threw her in the water.'

"Ehh, Coach, I was supposed to go," complained Lisanna.

As Lucy started swimming frantically, the other swimmers took it as a signal to dive in as well.  
In a few seconds everybody had overtaken her, but she managed to finish at  
exactly two minutes. "Ah-ha, ha-ah, stitch-es." gasped Lucy as she scrambled out of the pool.

A low snicker was heard behind her. Too low for a _girl's_ voice.  
She spun around quickly and spotted three greedy pairs of eyes.  
"LYON-SAMA!" squealed Juvia. She was one of the last to swim but essentially, being in  
her element, was super-fast and finished her laps as soon as Lucy managed to dry herself with a towel.

"Eh-eh.. Juvia-san.. I wasn't.." A rosy red blush breezed past his face.  
"It's alright, Juvia is so happy to see you," exclaimed the girl with glee, walking forward.  
"Eh, Lyon-sama? Juvia-san sees your nose is bleeding," said Juvia confused.  
Lyon turned away quickly and ran off. "UM, SICKBAY!"

"Hi Natsuuuuuuuu~" screamed Lisanna.  
"LISANNA, NO DON'T, YOUR WET... WAI-" stuttered the embarrased pink-haired boy as his girlfriend  
tackled him down playfully, dripping water down all over him.  
"Uh, Li-san, what's that?" Natsu pointed at a rustling tree.  
"Probably Jellal-kunnnn making out with Erza-sama," clucked Lisanna.

"Let's go to my dorm," purred the white-haired beauty. Jellal's face poked out of the bush.  
A panic-stricken Natsu mouthed, 'HELP MEEEEE.'  
The blue-haired boy snickered, then was pulled back into the bush.

"Oh god." exclaimed Lucy, throwing her hands up into the air. Then her fist connected to something.  
"WHAT THE HELL, LUCY?" Gray was rubbing his jaw and holding a little folded note.  
"Oops, sorry, sorry, gomen," apologized the girl.

"Ah, neverm.." His eyes traveled up to her chest and zeroed in on her bust.  
"Eh, Gray?" Lucy waved her arm in front of his face, making her swimsuit jiggle.  
_( A/N : I think you know what I mean by swimsuit... )_  
Little beads of red liquid spurted out of his nose.  
"What.. OH MY GOD PERVERT!" screamed Lucy again, and punched him in the face.

"AQUARIUS, CATCH!" yelled Gray as he toppled over into the pool.  
He tossed the tiny sliver of paper to the angry woman before he got soaked.  
He resurfaced sheepishly, mixing his blood with the chlorinated pool water.

Delighted, Aquarius read and reread the note several times and squealed, love-sick.  
"This, class, is, cancelled~" proclaimed Aquarius with a silly lovey-dovey face and punctuating each word  
with twirls. She danced out of the indoor swimming pool area.

"This was soo, weird." commented Lucy, and then she checked her water-proof watch.  
"And it's not even twenty minutes into class! GOD, this school is weird," The blonde did a double-take  
as she noticed a tiny drawing underneath the tiny hands. It was a pink-haired  
boy and a blonde girl sitting under a tree together.

"Oh, GEEZUS! AND NOW THIS? WHO THE CRAP DID THIS? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX IT?!"  
"You don't like it?" asked Natsu innocently. He had given Lisanna the slip._ Slinky little minx.._ growled Lucy in her head. She leaned forward and looked him dead in the eye, prepared to lecture his ass off about altering other  
people's property. Then her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Thunderstorm's on the way~ Instant noodles?" sang Natsu mischievously, and danced around an embarrassed  
Lucy. The girl sighed and succumbed to her hunger.

* * *

"You'd better not let Lisanna see you," barked Lucy, as she stared outside the misty window  
of the supermarket. "And where did this supermarket pop up from? It's only, like, a seven minute ride  
on a bike from the dorms," Natsu shrugged casually as he strolled through the Instant Noodles isle.  
The blonde followed him, remarking ever so often, "They certainly have one huge isle just for noodles..."

Natsu stopped in front of a small screen positioned directly above a row showcasing flashy colours on a plastic  
bowl wrapped in clingfilm. "The fuss they make over dried noodles and hot water!" groaned Natsu.  
Lucy abruptly stopped examining a nine-pack offer and stared at him with her mouth hanging open.  
"Oh god, oh god, you just said something SENSIBLE!  
The boy shrugged again. "I'm not really stupid you know. How could I even get into F.H if I was that idiotic?"  
"It's the end of the world," moaned Lucy dramatically, ignoring him.

Then she stopped. "Just kidding," she grinned with a thumbs up.  
"You're a really good actor.. I guess.." complimented Natsu awkwardly.  
"Actress," corrected the girl immediately.  
Natsu picked up a double-pack chicken and vegetable ramen and handed it to her.  
He began to shift around the notes in his jam-packed wallet.

"How much is it?" asked Lucy worriedly.  
"About twenty," replied Natsu without looking up.  
"Twenty whats?"

"Twenty whats?!" repeated Lucy louder.  
She dashed to the price checker and scanned it.  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"  
Natsu ran up to her, snatched the pack and sprinted to the check-out counter.  
"NO! DON'T BUY IT NATSU! WE'LL GO HALVES!" People turned to stare.  
Lucy didn't care, what kind of noodles, no matter how instant, could sell for 20,000 yen?!

Natsu gave her another cheeky smile. "Spendthrift, spendthrift," he chanted.  
"Hey!" exclaimed Lucy reproachfully.  
"Who cares," shrugged the boy once the checking out was done. "We'll go halves _next_ time,"

Lucy carefully noted the 'next time'.  
As she slurped the instant delicacies twenty minutes later.. she actually might consider that.

* * *

Levy banged her head against the locker. "Gosh.. if that book was real, I would get that stone basin thing  
where you can_ freaking store memories_..." She suddenly stopped in mid-bang, because she noticed  
Gajeel hanging around the opposite row of lockers shiftily. The bluenette skipped towards him.

"Don't you have classes?" she reprimanded him. After all, she was student council. She couldn't let her rep deteriorate. Gajeel grinned lopsidedly. "Don't _you_ have classes?" he teased back.  
The girl pouted and Gajeel rested his arm comfortably on her head.  
"It's homeroom, and I'm pretty sure you have econs," blushed Levy lopsidedly.  
Gajeel mock-sighed and said, "With that photographic memory of yours, my bad-ass days are over,"

Levy frowned. "I like you just the way you are," she stated. Gajeel mock-danced around her a bit as he  
teased her a bit more. "Ooh, Ms. Student Council likes a baaaad boy,"  
Irritated, the girl stuck her foot out and the 'bad boy' tripped over and banged his face to the locker.  
"Not so bad boy now with a bleeding nose, are you?" quipped Levy.

"People'll think I just got into a naughty fight." snorted Gajeel.  
"A naughty fight with a _girl_ who made your nose bleed, and shut up, I know you_ lllllike_ it when I say your a  
bad boy because it makes you think of _dirty things_."  
Gajeel's jaw dropped and a clog popped out of his head.

"So, why are you here?"  
"I came for two reasons. One, is Natsu, that scumbag, said we're even for that prank war if I delivered this letter to you, and two.." Gajeel pushed the letter sneakily into her headband as he reached forward and kissed her on  
the lips. "..Is that I wanted to give my girlfriend a kiss. Bye, shorty."

He turned on his heel to leave as he bumped into , the disciplinary teacher.  
"GAJEEL! VANDALISM, FIGHTING, VIOLATION OF DRESS CODE, STEALING, SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT.." ranted  
the teacher at full steam once he saw him. He grabbed Gajeel's hair and dragged him away.

"Oh dear," remarked Levy as she flipped open the letter dreamily. "Natsu.. Natsu?"

_Oi, Levy - do me a favor and pass this envelope to Lucy. PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHICKEN __AND GRILLED MUSHROOMS AND BLACK PEPPER SAUCE? I'll come to my disciplinary hearing with __the teachers for knocking that kid unconscious without a fight. PLEASE?_

Underneath were scrawls of roasted chicken drumsticks, mushrooms with criss-cross marks across them,  
and a gooey black substance sketched to look like it was oozing over everything. And an untidy drawing  
of himself with googly, puppy-dog eyes.

Levy laughed and gave a sanctimonious nod to no-one in particular. "Sure sure, Natsu."  
She stood alone for awhile, day-dreaming.  
After a full thirty minutes or so, she stopped abruptly and walked off the hallway to find Lucy.

* * *

"Hey, hey, LUCY!"  
"LUCY-SAN!"  
"LUCEEEEEEE!"  
The blonde whirled around to see Levy running towards her.  
Strange. She heard a guy's voice, definitely.

She whirled around and bumped into a towering Gray with his wet hair covering his eyes.  
"Lucy, I've been calling you," He swept his bangs away and stared her down. "Why didn't you pick up?"  
The girl rolled her eyes. "I _don't belong_ to you, you _don't have to know_ what_ I_ do every_ second of the day_,"  
she muttered, stressing long bits in her sentence.

"You," Levy appeared behind Gray and rapped him on the shoulder. "You have detention. Go. Away. Now."  
"And you," the bluenette grinned a big, big grin. "Whatever you've done, thank you, because Natsu's coming  
to the disciplinary hearing." Lucy raised her eyebrows. "What hearing?!" Gray grazed Lucy's hand as he  
slinked away to detention.

"On Sunday," Levy grinned again. "Thank-you, Heartfilia!" She slapped Lucy on the back and left her  
staring at her, bewildered. Then she looked at her hands, still thoroughly bewildered.  
There was a pink, frilly envelope in her hands, and a pastel blue envelope with a cloud stamp.  
"What the hell is this _SHIT_?" Exasperated, Lucy took a hefty bite of air and released it.

"Might as well cook some instant noodles.. I hear the new ZuruZuru noodles are out.. and while I'm  
at it I could probably just read the letters.."  
Lucy hugged Mavis, who was just passing by, and rushed off to her dorm room.

* * *

30 minutes later, after reading the letters, eating noodles, and writing things on her PalmWizard.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE NATSU ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE!"  
"GRAY! GRAY! GRAY! GRAY! GRAY! GRAY!"  
"YOU SHOULD GO WITH GRAY, OMIGOSH, I CAN LEND YOU MY CLOTHES AND DO A MAKEOVER.."  
"NATSU IS WAY HOTTER!"  
"HE'S A FLAME-BRAIN IDIOT!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

A gaggle of girls stalked Lucy and screamed incessant things in her ear.  
"You know what I think?" shouted the girl and whirled around.  
MiraJane, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Erza, and some other random girls who had caught on stopped  
screaming abruptly to listen.

"I think.."  
Cana and Juvia edged a bit closer.  
"..THAT YOU SHOULD ALL JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"  
"Just say you'll go out with Natsu.."  
"No, say you'll go out with Gray..."  
"Chill guys, concentrate on your own love life,"  
"All the guys want to do is snog us.."  
"Lyon-sama isn't like that! Juvia is firm about that!"  
"Juvia, your firm on more than one thing,"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"YEESH! CHILL OUT AND SHUT UP!" barked Erza. Astoundingly she had been able to acquire a slice of cake.

"Thank you, Erza-san," said Lucy graciously.  
"Everybody close your eyes, and then I'll tell you who I'm going to pick.."  
And of course, everybody snapped their eyes shut immediately.  
"One.."  
Lucy sneaked a couple of steps to the garden.  
"Two.." She was on the grass.  
"Three!" She dived through the secret-ish garden that Gray and herself shared.

She heard squeals of disappointment and frustration.. but she ignored them and turned to the two  
letters in her hands. The first, an elegant, swirly, loopy invitation to some sort of ball.  
The second, a hey-look-i'm-trying-to-write-my-best-here invitation to the same ball.  
And.. it didn't take an idiot to figure out who sent which.  
The problem was, who was she to go with?

Lucy snapped her fingers. A plan was creeping into her mind.

_Okay, so let's see : I really want to dress up as another person right now. Let's try to implant that into  
_my plan. First of all, tomorrow is Friday, and after that, Saturday, and after that, Sunday.  
So she could go like all, dress-up-as-another-girl-and-flirt-with-Gray-and-Natsu-to-find-out-whether-they  
were-totally-dedicated-to-her. Awesome! And she knew both of their schedules.

"OPERATION DOREI, BEGIN!" She jumped up and pumped a fist into the air.  
"Wait, why is it operation Dorei..? That's kind of mean.."


	5. Crossdressing

**Which One?**

_Omigosh! I got to Chapter 5! I'm so shocked at myself! Thanks for the reviews, every single one_  
_meant so much to me! I'm so, so, so sorry for anyone who liked this FanFic because my updates take_  
_too terribly long (stress, homework, curfew, too busy playing games.. the list goes on forever)_  
_I very, very proudly present Chapter 5 (If you're interested, go back to the first sentence) to my beloved ones! Also... I just realized this story is spinning off the planned road and crashing into a forest of concrete trees._

* * *

A certain blonde, busty girl stared at the five animatedly excited females in front of her.  
The one with the long white hair with her frinch bunched up raised her hand as though  
she was a student and Lucy was her teacher.  
"Mira-Jane, stop it," whined Lucy.  
A grin turned up at the corners of her mouth.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes still sparkling. "But I _do_ have a question," she continued, causing Lucy  
to raise her eyebrows.  
"WHAT?" she practically shouted.  
Levy, Cana, Erza and Juvia stopped chatting frivolously and stared at her.  
"I get to put make-up on you, right?" Mira-Jane batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"So, basically you wanna cosplay?" leered a drunk Cana.  
Erza swatted at her face and grinned sheepishly. "Don't listen to Cana-san when she's drunk,"  
Lucy blinked and groaned. "Just, just _help_ me!"  
The red-head nodded and turned to the others. "Alright guys-girls, sorry, we have a schedule, and we have  
to stick to it. A mere second out and the whole thing is ruined. Got that?"

They all nodded. "First up, we only have two hours until seven. Mira-Jane, sorry, but you only get twenty minutes.  
Juvia, you're on how to bump up on a guy." The mentioned girl blushed furiously.  
"Levy, you're on alter-ego, Cana's just here to supervise the dressings, and I am just a supervisor in general,"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Er.. isn't this.. a bit too.. much?"  
Levy stared at her. "Nothing is ever too much, Lu-chan." she said seriously.  
The others nodded in agreement and pulled her away to the Student Council prep room.

The moment they arrived, Mira-Jane revealed a square cabinet dedicated all to make-up of all sorts - even  
deodorant and perfume for men. "This is for Student Council use only," grinned the girl.  
"You're student council?" asked a startled Lucy.  
"Yep, Assistant Secretary! Also, I help a little with treasury, you know. And when someone from student council  
gets a meltdown I open this cabinet and.."  
"Cut it, you can tell her later," interrupted Erza loudly.

Mira-Jane nodded, all the bubbliness and smiles gone from her face to immediately be erased with a steely set line  
for a mouth and puckered cheeks. She grabbed blushers, eyeshadow, tweezers, concealer and everything  
else in a jumble. "Um.. you will be able to... turn me back, right?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Of course, it's only make-up, it washes away." said the girl matter-of-factly.  
"Which means," put in Levy, "If he asks you to go to the beach, you're screwed,"  
Erza groaned and smacked her face. "Leave it to Levy to figure out the problems," she said.  
Mira-Jane smiled a little. "I have a special make-up remover and a water-proof glaze."

"Oh dear. This is going to take a while..." sang Cana, doing the Egyptian bird dance.  
A muscle twitched in Erza's head. "Cana...!"

* * *

Exactly twenty minutes later, Mira-Jane was finishing up on Lucy's hair, which was now curly at the ends and  
teal green. Her face was fuller, her eyes were sky-blue thanks to contacts, skin milky-white with cherry-pink  
lips. "You look gorgeous," praised Mira-Jane, as Cana's jaw dropped.

Cana moved forward with a weird dress. "Surprisingly, I found out Natsu was going to go to a cosplay convention  
in town today instead of to the fields," she hiccuped. "So I brought you a couple of my old dresses too,"  
"And who exactly am I supposed to be cosplaying?"asked Lucy, her eyes wide.  
She had never viewed Natsu as the cosplaying type.

"You'll be dressing up as Kagamine Rin... yeah.. here's the wig, the shirt, the arm accessories, the headphones,  
the shirt, the leggings and the shoes... oh I forgot the ribbon." Cana dashed out of the room.  
The other girls forced Lucy into the costume and helped tie her teal green hair into a messy bun.  
A few minutes later she had short and spiky blonde hair much like Juvia's own, headphones and the complete set.

"I got the ribbon," panted Cana, holding up a huge white ribbon headband. "Oh god," exclaimed Levy.  
"So anyways, Rin Kagamine is a Vocaloid pop singer, but she isn't real, her songs are super awesome, and  
her twin is called Len Kagamine." reeled off Cana immediately. "We can connect to you through the headphones,"

"Is this a goddamn spy movie or something?! This is just too much!" shouted Lucy, exasperated.  
"I was just kidding about the headphones," chuckled Cana, again swinging a bottle of gin.  
Erza checked her watch. "Levy, your turn," she announced.

The bluenette proudly stepped out and hip-checked Lucy jokingly. "Okay," she said seriously.  
"About alter-ego, you can't act like Lucy that much, okay? Alter-ego is all about.."

* * *

One Boring Lecture Later..

* * *

"So that about wraps it.." sighed Levy. "Gosh, you are_ so _stubborn, Lu-chan,"  
Juvia yawned and snapped out of her trance. "Ne, Lucy-sama, are you ready for my section?"  
"Call me Hinata Ayatashi,"winked Lucy. "It's the name of the weekend,"  
The girl nodded and giggled with her hand covering her mouth cutely.

"So, Juvia is here to teach you how to meet him. Juvia must remind you that you _do not know_ Natsu-sama yet, hai?"  
said Juvia sternly. "Juvia advises you to go up to him and start a conversation about the convention,"  
"..And after you've talking enough, Juvia's number 1 tip is to make sure to meet him again. Head him up a big way,"  
"Gray-sama used to like Juvia.. so Juvia doesn't really know anything about him because Juvia avoided him,"  
"Juvia wishes you good luck," she finished off.

Lucy smiled and gave Juvia two thumbs up. "Thanks, Juvia-san!"  
Erza hip-checked Lucy again and checked her watch, again. "My chauffeur will give you a ride," grinned Erza.  
She popped a hooded violet cloak onto Lucy and pushed her out of the room.  
"He's waiting at the parking lot, 17C."

Then she slammed the door and locked it, leaving Lucy to trudge all the way to the parking lot alone at seven in  
the morning on a Friday.

As she walked, she nearly bumped into Gray. Panicked, she wrapped the cloak tighter around herself and  
hid her face with the hood as she walked by. She met up with the chauffeur, who told her to fasten her  
seat belt and away they drove.

* * *

As they neared a large glass structure, Lucy pressed her palms and face to the glass and breathed out.  
"Woah," she murmured. There was also a large sakura garden with wrought-iron, beautifully decorated gates.  
The driver chuckled. "That's a private garden," he said.  
Lucy continued to stare at it vividly, although she was terribly disappointed.  
"It's private for the convention center, that is," continued the driver cheekily.  
Lucy laughed quietly.

Then they stopped. "Here we are miss, good luck on that boy!" the old man turned around and winked.  
The blonde made a mental note to give Erza a good kick in the arse when her mission was accomplished.  
"You should go in." muttered the man, rolled up the window and drove away quickly.

She rushed to the door and the doors slid open automatically. There was a long hall filled with people and  
even more doors, labelled to which convention it was holding. The place must be massive!  
"Vocaloid... vocaloid... ah there we are! Vocaloid convention.. umm... how do I.." muttered Lucy to herself.  
"The doors aren't open yet," grinned a boy behind her. Lucy, or rather, Hinata spun around.  
"Thanks, ne~" Lucy allowed herself a small, cute smile. The boy was already in costume, and it looked awfully  
like hers, except in boy form.

When she looked directly into his face, Lucy almost gasped. It was Natsu!  
"Like my costume?" asked Natsu. "Len Kagamine! Where's yours?" Then he eyed my plastic bag.  
"Oh, in there. Why don't you put it on now?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure it would go nice with your eyes."

Lucy blushed. "..they remind me of a girl a have a crush on." continued Natsu.  
"Oh look.. the doors are open. You should go change. See you later!" the boy disappeared into the swarm of  
cosplayers. "That was awfully weird.." Lucy blinked her shiny sky blue eyes.

* * *

Dressed up as Rin, she found herself aimlessly walking through the big area where the Vocaloid convention  
was. The loudspeaker suddenly turned on, and high-pitched music was blared out.  
"HELLO! ALL COSPLAYERS PLEASE GO UP THE STAGE FOR THE FIRST ROUND!"  
And then, Lucy suddenly found herself being pushed up the stage.

"Be my partner?" someone tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Unsure, Lucy looked over her shoulder.  
"Oh. It's you.. I never got your name," she asked sweetly.  
"Natsu Dragneel! And yours?" Natsu shot back at her.  
"Hinata Ayatashi~" replied Lucy calmly.

"Well, Hinata-san, be my partner?" Natsu smiled very, very sweetly, and looked at her  
straight in the eye. "If we win, maybe after this we can grab a cup of coffee together?" _Oh son of a *****! Was Natsu flirting with her?!_  
"Sure," grinned Lucy, and she put on an innocent face.

On the inside, though, Lucy was screaming like a madman.

* * *

Lucy stared into her cup of extremely sweetened java.  
She was on a sort-of date with Natsu... as another girl. Honestly, could this be any  
sadder? "Thanks for helping me snag the contest win," grinned Natsu.

"No problem!" she replied cheerfully. "But a couple more coffee dates like this,  
I just might forgive you for swiping all the prize money!" Natsu blushed.  
"How about tomorrow? There's a really nice coffee-shop next to that beach," he offered.  
'_Okay... shit's about to get rated M..._' thought Lucy as she gritted her teeth.

"What's the problem?" asked Natsu.  
Startled, Lucy looked up. "Oh, um, nothing, nothing!" she grinned sheepishly.  
Then she twirled her teal green hair.  
"Hey, can I ask you something? Like, other than the question that I'm asking you right now?" said Natsu.  
"Mhm.." replied Lucy lazily.

"Do you know someone named Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked.  
Lucy froze and started trembling. "W-why do you ask..?"

* * *

BOOM! Has Lucy been caught?! Sorry I didn't update for like, how many months. I was concentrating on practicing for a cooking contest. I won second place. :P


	6. Weird, Wacky and WHAT THE

**Which One?**

_*hyperventilates* YAAAAY! NEW REVIEWS! but nevermind that. Thanks for reviewing, everybody! :P_  
_Without further ado, I simply must introduce you to Chapter 6 of Which One?! Happy reading!  
Oh crap. I forgot.. I don't own Fairytail~ Anyways, at the bottom there's a nice message for all of you guys! This chapter is rated 'M' for the F-Word.. :3_

_I cannot believe the fact that I actually made it to Chapter 6. You lot have brainwashed me, haven't you?_

* * *

"W-why are you asking me that?!" stammered Lucy.  
Natsu leaned in close to her face over the booth, scrutinizing her face.  
"Hmm.. nevermind.. well, you resemble her face.. subtly." he murmured, using his mind to compare the two girls.  
"-But it must be just coincidence.." blushed Lucy.

"I guess so," murmured Natsu.  
"Do you think it's mean of me to like you just because you resemble somebody else?" he asked.  
Momentarily stunned, Lucy stared at him.  
"W-well.. what's your relationship with Lucy.. Heartfilia?"  
"It's complicated," groaned Natsu.

Lucy let out a giggle.  
"D'you think it's FUNNY?!" yelled the boy, irritated.  
He tried to flip the cafe table over, and after a few frustrating attempts, Natsu stormed out of the cafe.  
The waitress came over and bent over to whisper in Lucy's ear.  
"Is he PMSing?"  
The blonde laughed and nodded. The waitress let out an indignant little voice out and straightened up.  
"I wouldn't keep that boyfriend if I were you. Seems like such a hassle.."  
"And the young man took care of the bill, so feel free to relax and go or just order something else," she smiled  
and shuffled off to serve other customers, who were staring at the door that Natsu just flung himself out  
through, and at Lucy, (Or Hinata, to be honest.) who was just sitting there alone, staring at her cup of coffee,  
looking absolutely gorgeous.

"_Hmm.. I wonder what just happened.._" thought Lucy.  
"_It could mean Natsu is a faithful, loyal puppy who can be bribed half-way by a delicious bone._."  
Lucy frowned (to the other customers that were still watching her, cutely) and thought harder.  
"_Does he have a short fuse? Just because I laughed at him.. but he was alright before the conversation turned_  
_to herself.. Natsu, Gray, Natsu, Gray...' _then Lucy yawned and closed her eyes.  
"What the heck, man.. I'm just going to go.."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a handsome young man smiling at her.  
"Eh..? Who are you?" asked Lucy bluntly.  
"Could you tell me where the bus stop is?" replied the man in English.  
"Sorry, I can't understand.."  
Looking disappointed, the man walked away and sat back down at his table.

Lucy sighed again. "_He's either disappointed because he didn't get a chance to rape me or he didn't get to find_  
_out where the bus stop is.. Stop thinking, Lucy! Get your ass back to Fairy Academy and change back!_"  
"Stupid subconscious telling me what to do.." said Lucy angrily as she stood up.  
Everybody was staring at her. Again. "Um.. h-have a nice meal, don't worry about me, I'm just a raving lunatic!"  
apologized Lucy, then she dashed out the cafe door.

The waitress had her face pressed against the glass window watching an embarrassed Lucy run away, looking  
rather crestfallen. Perhaps she had been thinking to ask Lucy how she did her makeup.

* * *

"SO HOW DID IT GO!?" squealed MiraJane as she removed Lucy's makeup slowly and carefully.  
"IT WENT HORRIBLE! ALL THANKS TO YOU GUYS!" shouted Lucy, trying not to fidget.  
Erza held held a tweezer in her hand, trying to build a tiny, intricate model of a strawberry cream pie.  
"Lucy, be honest. Would it have been better if you had just did it yourself?" she murmured, carefully inserting another piece into her work-in-progress model.

Before Lucy could reply, Levy joined the conversation.  
"..You would have gone to the fields to see Natsu and you'd have been standing there like a bit idiot.."  
"...Juvia would think the other boys would think that Lucy-san would be there to ogle them,"  
"-Except for Juvia's Lyon-kun, of course!" she added hastily.  
Cana shook her head and took a swig of milk. (Erza had convinced her to switch to milk instead of alcohol and the  
result was she was downing more than two liters of milk a day.) "Lyon's not a saint, Juvia.."

"-Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted.." cut in Levy.  
"I really need some peace and quiet to concentrate, girls.." murmured Mirajane.  
Everybody suddenly clammed up and the room got tense and strangely quiet.  
"Everybody listen to the queeeee-"

"Lucy, if you don't shut up, I am going to kill you." whispered Mirajane in a deadly voice.  
There was an awkward silence as the white-haired beauty glared at the half-blonde, half teal-haired girl.  
Suddenly Gray burst into the room.

"ERZA! ERZA! NATSU'S TRYING TO KILL ME AND HE'S COMING IN HERE- OH SHIT!" he shouted out.  
Juvia looked up and unintentionally gasped. "Oh no."  
"GRAY, GET OUT!" screamed Erza, and started running towards the door, but before Gray started sprinting away  
his eyes locked onto Lucy's half-original face. "What the f-" he started to say.

"GOTCHA, YA BASTARD!" hollered Natsu and he tackled Gray to the floor.  
Erza glared down at them and put her foot on Natsu's face. Then she exerted some pressure and left a footprint  
on his forehead. And then she kicked him aside.

"..Gray. You'll be helping Natsu scrub the walls behind the dormitories. A fitting job, seeing as a third of the  
graffiti there is done by you idiots. " she ordered sternly. "That will serve as your detention. Now get out, you asses!"

"Yes Erza-san.." whimpered Natsu.  
"Yup yup, heard you." muttered Gray, shoving his hands in his pocket and turning around.  
He was hardly listening to Erza as he was thinking about Lucy. Why did half of her hair turn teal? And how come  
one side of her face was completely different from the other?  
"Must be a woman thing," he thought to himself. "Like that menstrual stuff... gross.."

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, DON'T PANIC!" ordered Mirajane.  
"Gals-" said Lucy, her face now completely back to normal.

"Well we obviously can't use that disguise in front of him now.." murmured Levy.  
"He knows that Lucy can change faces and hair colour now.."  
"How does he know what?!"  
"Gals.." interrupted Lucy.  
"-It's just a guess but-"

Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy and Erza were in the middle of a Who-Can-Be-The-Most-Annoying-And-Interrupt-Everyone  
contest, Lucy was trying to say something, and Cana was sort of drowning in a bowl of milk.  
The blonde sighed and dragged Cana's milky face away from the bowl.  
Then she straightened up. "OI! ZIP IT FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled.

She went up to each girl and personally slapped all of them, except for Mirajane.  
Juvia stared at her, apalled. "I don't want you to "help" me anymore!" Lucy said angrily, her hands on her hips. God, she felt like a fishwife.  
"You've done more damage than help me! For god's sake, I didn't want to do anything!"

And then she left the room.

* * *

"That was awkward and weird," groaned Aoi.  
Natsu nodded fervently. "This story is out of control!" he said.  
Suddenly Aoi stood up and slammed Natsu's face onto the keyboard.

"Then you write, mother ******! I'm stressed!"  
Natsu grinned devilishly despite his bleeding face.


End file.
